The Other Me (A Naruto Fanfic)
by Chaotesque
Summary: Eventually: Kakashi x Reader. You ran and ran and ran. Away from your home, away from your village, away from your past and away from the pain. You embraced the future and the unknown with open arms for you thought that there was no way anything could be worse than the so called life you had been living. You didn't look back even once...
1. Character Profile

_(Feel free to skip but this will make things a lot easier to understand)_

 **Village:** Iwagakure, but she is now living in Konohagakure

 **Age-** 19

 **Affinity-** Wind and Fire

 **Appearance-** sleeveless hoodie, sandals, flak jacket, shorts (knee length),hitai-ite, jonin pouch tied to her leg, blue scarf

Hair- long hair that is always tied into a ponytail, with a half fringe covering one eye ( there is nothing wrong with her eye), small side braid ( she still braids a small braid unconsciously. It is because Deidara and her ALWAYS tied each others hair in braids.)

 **Power/Kekkei Genkai-** Can see snipets of the past and the future. However she cannot choose what she sees. She has to leave it at chance. The first time she saw the future was when she was 4. Inside there was lots of wooden doors stretching from here to there. When she decided to open a random door there was a burst of light and she saw the konohagakure gates.

 **Background-** Her mother committed suicide when [reader] was younger by stabbing herself in her stomach. Her father took on a new wife but they were really mean to [reader] and abused her so [reader] runs away. She had been wondering around the villages but since she was weak from not getting enough nutrients she fainted outside the leaf villages gate and was taken in by the hokage. She lived with at a flat by herself even though she was young. There were ANBU spying on her though. Like guarding and keeping an eye on her.

Summoning animal-3 ninja hounds. 2 puppies and one kakashi's dog

Likes- Dogs (especially ninja hounds)

Dislikes- her dad and her dad's new wife, spiders

Family- She is Deidara's cousin. As kids they would plait each others hair.

Extra Info: She has a split personality, she has a ninja hound from Kakashi. She got it on the day she and Kakashi graduated from the ninja academy.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto :(

Warning: Swearing, violence, gore, love, romance etc etc

You ran and ran and ran. Away from your home, away from your village, away from your past and away from the pain. You embraced the future and the unknown with open arms for you thought that there was no way anything could be worse than the so called life you had been living. You didn't look back even once. As you ran your tangled (h/c) hair flew in all directions behind you. Your sweat made you fringe that covered one eye stick to your forehead. The small braid that was behind the fringe was also starting to become unraveled. Not noticing the tree root in front of you, you tripped and fell, scraping your knee. You felt like crying but the tears just wouldn't come. Instead you just crawled towards a nearest tree and leaned against it.

You looked down at your feet and then your arms. Both were covered with scratches and cuts, crimson blood trickled down slowly but small plip, plip, plip sounds. Strangely enough you couldn't feel the pain anymore. You then inspect the state of what used to be a white dress. The dress had gotten snagged on one of the branches and there was now many tears and rips in the once beautiful snow white dress. Suddenly, your head felt incredibly light, you didn't even have enough strength the clench your fingers. "Hel-" You manage before you hit the ground with a thud. Your eyes fluttered close and the darkness claimed you.

~[dreaming/kekkei genkai] ~

Inky darkness surrounded you. Worried, you didn't know what to do. You look around worriedly, not that you could see anything, your heart was pumping 10 times faster than usual. Then it was like someone switched on a light. You felt yourself calming down, your heartbeat returning to normal. You looked around and found that you were surrounded by millions of doors. They all looked the same, decorative golden curves on all 4 corners of the doors. Unconsciously you reached out and turned the shiny golden door knob with your hand. You twist it slightly making the door opened with a creak. There was a flash of white light that blinded your eyes, making you close your eyes. When you opened your eyes you were in an unfamiliar place. You found a man wearing a weird fox mask holding what seemed like a bundle of clothes that had blood stains on it. He was walking straight towards you.

You braced yourself for the impact. You squeezed your eyes shut and you instinctively raise your hands above your head to protect yourself. The impact never came. You opened your eyes, surprised. The man had walked through you without sparing you a second glance. Huh? Am I dead? You think to yourself. Curious, you followed the masked man until you arrived at a door with the word 火影 (hokage) on it. He pushed opened the door using his back and laid the bundle of clothes on a chair gently.

You floated towards the bundle of clothes, your curiosity getting the better of you. It was only then that you realized that it was a person. A girl to be exact. She had tangled (h/c) hair, with a fringe that covered one of her eyes. She was barefoot and was wearing a white dress that was torn and ripped in many places. You could see her ribs sticking out and her face was an unhealthy pale white. She looked as if she was fading away. Blood was dripping down her arms and her feet that had many cuts and scratches. She looked strangely familiar. Where on earth had you seen her before? Then the answer came to you. You saw her in the mirror everyday. She was you. So I guess I've died. Perhaps I'm a ghost? That would explain the floating and the people walking through you. You think to yourself.

You were confused but not that shocked. It was a surprise that you had even lived so long, you hadn't eaten in a week and you rarely came across any water. You had also been bleeding and cold. You sighed loudly. Your only regret was not being able to find a safe place that could've protect you from the past, that could've made you feel wanted, that could've make you feel loved.

"Hokage sama,"the male from before interrupted your train of thoughts. " I found this girl on the outskirts of konohagakure, what is your order?" The so-called 'Hokage' rose from his desk and walked towards the shivering girl. He looked at her, concern showing in his face. "What happened?" He asked gravely. "I'm afraid that I don't know. I just saw her lying there on the ground. A pool of blood was surrounding her. Will she make it?" "I see, hmmm, go get a medic ninja right now, Hatake." You realized that he had deliberately avoided the question. "Understood," he replied. "But next time please don't call me Hatake when I'm in ANBU attire. He then disappeared in a puff of smoke. How on earth did he do that? you wondered. Suddenly a bright light appeared behind you and you felt yourself be pulled into the light.

~[Dream/kekkei genkai finish]~

You blinked wearily and tried to stretch your arms. That was when you realized that

a) you weren't dead, since you could still feel the pain from your scratches and cuts.

b) it was really cold and

c) someone was carrying you.

Your head still hurt from falling down, you had a crick in your neck and your brain wasn't really functioning that well. You still felt weak and sick. Trying to open your eyes you saw that the person carrying you was a male with a fox like mask. A lot like the one you had seen in your dream. In fact it was the exact same mask as the one in the dream. What was happening? Your head still hurt like crazy and you just wanted to sleep. You felt your eyes fluttering closed again. Shit. What the hell is happening? Once again the darkness claimed you.


	3. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e0638413e0afd4f89da5ee585ab9bc1"When you awoke for the second time, you took in your surroundings. White. That was all that you could think of. The ceiling were white, the walls were white, the curtains were white. That was when the smell of disinfectant and sickness hit your nose making you gag. Right away you knew where you were. The hospital. One of your least favourite places, second to your home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa482cf7af2c24f3a41f4e2daffc56f1"You immediately wanted to escape from here. Looking around you realised that escape would be damn near impossible. There were people everywhere. Nurses, doctors, patients, visitors. They would get in the way, besides you had spotted a person wearing the exact same uniform from your dream. What was it called again? ANBU attire? He seemed to blend in with the shadows. Suddenly he turned your way and your eyes met. He seemed a bit shocked that you were awake but nevertheless he started making his way towards you, expertly dodging the people in front of him. You started freaking out. Would you die if you were to jump out the window? probably would. Would you be able to make a run for it without being caught? No. You probably wouldn't be able to. Would a miracle happen in which you would be able to escape? No. But you could still hope, right?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2100bd3e14b284c88615e7b3360091f"By the time all these thoughts had raced around your head, he was no more than a meter away. You started hyperventilating then all of a sudden you froze. You couldn't hear a thing, you couldn't feel a thing and everything was in monochrome. It was as if someone had just switched off your senses. You were no longer in control of what you were doing. It was as if someone had wrenched the controls from you. The said em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you/em ripped the iv drip out of your arm. She had emotionless and cold eyes, she looked around assessing the situation she was in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37a41912edc4c046b2ebd7589eefd908"It was only then that you realised that though she was you and you were her, she was something totally different. Her personality, her feelings and her emotions. She was the dark you. She was what you had always wanted to be. Strong, carefree, able to do whatever you wanted. Not afraid to hurt anyone. To enjoy the freedom of having no loyalties, nothing to tie her down to this thing we call life. You had a faint idea what happened to awaken her. The pressure, the anger and the stress that you had been keeping inside had finally burst and she was the result./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f15d39ee8c2eb360d62f03e5bc93fef9"Her... no, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"your/em hair was turning a different colour. Your normal (h/c) was turning dark blue. The roots of her hair was changing into a dark indigo blue but as it got to the end of her hair it was totally white. A pure bleach white. It was quite beautiful actually, the tones of her hair... all the shades of blue, purple and indigo. They blended together perfectly. It was weird since you could see her but you could also see from her eyes. It was like you were a ghost attached to her. Not worrying about the details or the fact that you may be dead you found yourself mesmerized by her hair. Well, until she gave a small smirk and jumped out of a second storey window./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8dd12708ded598ad6b927bb37acbe7f"Even though she had just jumped out of a 2 storey window, she was unscratched. She landed on her feet her hospital gown flapping in the breeze, then she just stood up and walked towards the gates of Konohagukure as if jumping out of a 2 storey window was absolutely had an aura around her which made people immediately back away. As soon as she had got out of the village she immediately broke into a run. She could sense ANBU people stalking her all the way from the hospital to the gates. She wanted to attack them and spill blood but since she didn't have a weapon she decided that the most sensible course of action to take would be to hide in the forest where the trees were dense./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86cf3bb107eb10ccf216d0e86a4a851e"She quickly scaled a tree and tried to conceal herself. She immediately heard the footsteps of an estimate of 13 ANBU. She was just in time. Even one minute later she would have been caught and brought back to be questioned. As the last ANBU passed the tree she was hiding in she silently slid down the tree and hit him with a thick tree branch. He was out like a light. She quietly took the ANBU's sword and stared at it. How long had it been when she had held a weapon in her hands? A good weapon too. It's blade was polished to perfection and the sword's edge had just been sharpened. Great, she thought, looks like lady luck's on my side today. She smirked, her eyes no longer cold and emotionless./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86b95a4918f9a1e4bd3cfe1c9771831b"Slowly she walked towards the other ANBU members who hadn't noticed anything wrong yet. She suddenly drove her sword through one of the ANBU making a SHICK, thud. Ahh, the heavenly sound of metal going through flesh, followed by the glorious sound of bodies hitting the floor. Blood splashed to the ground, dyeing the ground a splendid shade of red. Red was one of her favourite colours./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="beb496ae174ae353de800f59c8568285"By now the other ANBU had realised that someone was attacking them and were in defense mode but what they had not expected was the person they were tailing to be attacking them. They certainly hadn't been expecting a little girl with hair that had all the different shades of indigo blue to be holding a bloody ANBU katana,[11] that was for sure./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1629047bb7360e1f831d05176451dd7e"She grinned showing her sharp teeth. She was definitely enjoying this little got ready to take on the others. Her eyes were shining like a kid who had just gotten candy. The remaining members charged at her their own katanas raised. They were clever not to underestimate the girl no matter how small she seemed. But then again she had just managed to get rid of 2 ANBU members which was quite a big feat. Even jonin had a hard time trying to take on ANBU, yet this girl who couldn't be older than 7 years old had managed to kill them without batting an eyelash. To her she was simply taking out the trash./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0925dfb67c3a4dea78416827e557c7d5"They blinked, and the girl was no longer there. Suddenly one of them had a katana sticking out of his chest. He started screaming in pain before collapsing with a thud. They turned around and saw the girl smiling mischievously at them. That was when she talked for the first time/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6550f53a1a5602b0d6e0b2c75460871d""No use crying over spilt blood right? Or was it spilt milk?" She didn't sound sarcastic, instead she sounded as if she was genuinely thinking about the quote. The ANBU however, didn't care, they just rushed at her again. "Now, now thats rude, didn't your parents teach you not to interrupt when someone is talking?" Once again she was behind them. "Fine, I'll stop playing around then, kay?~" She said smiling a cute innocent smile of a little kid. She then started singing a childish rhyme while cutting down the ANBU like it was nothing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52c64ccdbbe7ced191fe5c30cbcdd4e9""Ten green bottles sitting on the wall,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f51e1aa3ba5bf36c4f4f4c958ec77b82"Ten green bottles sitting on the wall,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b84af7343fb51a68efea5aa7887a27c"And if one green bottle should accidentally fall,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="108f1f292a171c4175c3359fc71f3269"There'll be nine green bottles sitting on the wall. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c761796888f2de5f79d44bd2baa26c9c"Nine green bottles sitting on the wall,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7582711345dfd3024107df9579fc250a"Nine green bottles sitting on the wall,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7525e4b6de3bc885ad37e313cbf1f5c0"And if one green bottle should accidentally fall,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd065a1a648ea24e548ec8bea4e726d1"There'll be eight green bottles sitting on the wall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bb5ad16b59e999b5ba649760eedf558"Eight green bottles sitting on the wall,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86b7f1065794555c9f9db27ab90de7cb"Eight green bottles sitting on the wall,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1958d73c2972e330d40df77897baa74"And if one green bottle should accidentally fall,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aeab858788db1d7c1b007b571b607c34"There'll be seven green bottles sitting on the wall..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7a9d4d30d6cf772d8658b8b11f1caa5"And it continued until it was down to/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4977c739654dd2ca8be6373c48598d83""One green bottles sitting on the wall,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e644ca8802236c1dd667a47b0130100"One green bottle sitting on the wall,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c6825e9efd1230585a5f562e2ad7dfd"And if one green bottle should accidentally fall..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a92ea0b3e86960cf2bb29ab26a2a0ec"Just as she raised her katana to slash him, she coughed. Damn. I guess my time is up. Her vision blurred, the darkness engulfed her just before she could kill him. Her hair gradually turned back to her normal (h/c) as you regained control of your body. You and her were both still unconscious. And once again you began dreaming./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5c71d9b85ff03471ef687a1a4da071b"The remaining male just watched in amazement before remembering his mission. He poked you cautiously before rapidly throwing away the katana that was still in your hands, as if it burned his hands. He then proceeded to quickly tie you up in rope and then he slung you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes before heading back to the village that she had tried so hard to escape from. He was still shaken up by the events that had just happened. How on earth did a little girl manage to nearly single handedly wipe out an entire ANBU cell? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f9522ced9b4d98a56e8ca540c0bfdac"~[Dreaming/Kekkei genkai]~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="493ff9df4e32947a41c295116c72d5ba"Once again you were back in a dark room surrounded by what seemed to be even more doors than last time. They all still looked the same though. This was getting really annoying you think to yourself. I guess I have to open another door to get out of here. And so you walked a few paces, reached out your arm and twisted the door knob of a random door before hastily pushing the door open, ready for the blinding white light./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0265c1b5c67b53aa50ed70e6cf19c1e0"This time you were taken to a dark and gloomy place. There were cobwebs hanging from the corners of the room. Your nose started itching and you sneezed. This place was so dusty. You heard the pitter patter of small feet scuttling and you looked down. Ew, there were fat rats scuttling from one corner to another. You turned 360 degrees and you saw rusty iron bars. Inside you saw yourself burying your head in your knees. Your blood stained (h/c) covering your eyes. Was this a cell? From the looks of it, it should be. Thump Thump Thump. You heard footsteps and you whipped your head around to see yet another person in ANBU attire. This was getting really tiring. You have seen enough ANBU in a day./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc0e3ee5f4793c8e51b04fe90869bc99""You, girl get over there. The hokage wants to see you." He said coldly, his eyes showing nothing but hatred. The you in the cage looked up before slowly getting up. She dusted her knees and walked towards him. " Don't think of doing anything weird, girl" The ANBU led her towards the Hokage's office pointing his katana at her just in case she was going to do anything funny. She was shivering and you could see goosebumps on her arms and legs. Once they arrived at the hokage's office she was pushed in roughly. She nearly tripped but she managed to regain her balance. Inside there were jonin and ANBU. Alot of jonin and ANBU/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="730d839be247842e159caea05f7f3cf7"The hokage stared at her with sympathy and sadness. Why was he sad? It wasn't as if he was injured or hurt. Ugh, you hated it when people used those eyes. He started talking "Do you know what you did?" She just stared back looking sad and scared./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbb2fb592ca2c92ff33c38bac3e60611""I d-don't kn-now" She replied, stammering. Suddenly a male launched forwards and kicked her in the stomach making her fly backwards./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c3ab0542f71e0ebb0f4aeb847fcd4cc""HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER. YOU FUCKING KILLED MY WHOLE CELL LIKE THEY WERE NOTHING. YOU- YOU BITCH." The girl just laid there her eyes glassy, like a dolls. Then she coughed, spewing out blood. "Isamu, don't do that" The hokage said calmly while the man named Isamu just growled. "Sakumo Hatake and Shikaku Nara, get him out of here" "Yes, hokage sama" They replied in union./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d8dfb428b8be4eda2b30d401b338c57"Suddenly another bright light flashed and dragged you back to reality./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a3993ece32da69e729886b90aac0e67"~dream/kekkei genkai end~/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="906cb8187de1536334e8999ee41eec6c"Damn it. It was getting important. I could've found out what was going to happen to me. You looked around. Yup, just as you thought. You were in the cell that you had seen in your dream. There were rats scuttling around and there were dust everywhere. Iron bars kept you separated from the rest of the world. I guess the ANBU guy was going to be here soon. Thump, thump thump. Yup, right on time. "You, girl get over there. The hokage wants to see you." He said distaste showing. He wasn't even trying to hide it. You got up and dusted your knees before going after him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="594bcd2ed113b1db1c21029aeecd89d7"" Don't think of doing anything weird, girl" The ANBU led her towards the Hokage's office pointing his katana just shy of cutting your flesh. If you did anything wrong you knew that he would not hesitate to impale you. And so you walked normally even though your heart was pumping way to fast. There it was the hokages door. You were pushed inside roughly. Nearly tripping you regained your balance. You brace yourself for the sad and sympathetic glare of the hokage. And it was a good thing you braced yourself too. Otherwise you would have been overwhelmed by the sadness radiating out of the hokage. Now was the time he asked about if you remember what you did. He did. You replied your voice shaking "I d-don't kn-now" And now for the guy, Isamu to kick her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="844a83a6490932ba5cedc4fcb1d93be6"You flew back your back hitting the wall. Your stomach hurt like hell and you tried to not let it show. Now for the yelling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="801e3d544392cea2e46c1e320d074759""HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER. YOU FUCKING KILLED MY WHOLE CELL LIKE THEY WERE NOTH-" blah blah blah. You had already heard it before. You just watched him with emotionless eyes. Wasn't it time the hokage intervened?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0446119838a4827b2f9223f7fd115ebc""Don't do that" The Hokage said calmly while Isamu just growled. "Sakumo Hatake and Inochi Yamanaka, get him out of here"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdaf7c070da57d4905dc0862361a1bec""Yes, Hokage sama" They replied, perfectly in sync./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b796ed6bf9b1e8928163dfbba0447ab"Now was the important stuff. You had not seen what happened after this and so you started paying attention./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea01c1d0afad4d478f342760d8afa29d""You, child, do you have a name?" the Hokage turned to you. You slowly stood up, ignoring the sharp pain coursing up your spine, eyes glancing between your twiddling thumbs and the man. A small meek voice slipped through your mouth, your real voice that is./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="346aa82a430431d686a8fce77329d20b""[Y/n]" He stared down at you as if going through all the possibilities he could chose from to punish you with./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d38b27d4333566461db2b4946dc979ae""[Y/n] would you like to consider becoming a ninja and staying with one of my most respected ANBU and his son" Your (e/c) eyes visibly widened when he spoke those words. Never in a million years did you see that coming./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b29c53e71ee9b40f6a119f01fbabe9d"You had no idea why he had asked that. You were in had expected him to throw you in jail or torture you to get information or some crap, instead he had thrown you for a loop. As if reading your thoughts he smiled. Why on earth would he smile at someone who had just killed some of his best men? "Well, you have just killed some of my best men," Was he a freaking telepathic? He continued "so we have to make sure you are watched over until we know more about you." So that was the reason. In that case it wasn't so weird. But why would he want to train you as a ninja? It just didn't add up. You felt as if he was just messing with you, but you could see the seriousness in his eyes. You could feel the uneasiness of the other people in the room but no one dared to question the hokage's orders. It wasn't like you had much choice and so you accepted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcf8885c8d35c78e6c0f87623623e55e"That was how you came to be living with Sakumo and Kakashi Hatake./p 


End file.
